vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayana
Ayana is the matriarch of the Bennett Witches, and the best friend and mentor of Esther. She was also an extremely powerful witch. This character was a member of the Bennett Family. Early Life Born during the Middle Ages of Europe, Ayana became a dear friend and mentor of another witch named Esther. After the untimely death of Esther and Mikael's first newborn child, Ayana informed the couple about a mystical land where the inhabitants experienced good health, speed and strength. After their arrival in Mystic Falls, Ayana became known as the "village prophet", in which she was commonly known for communion with spirits, and her insight on the metaphysical and spiritual realms. After the brutal death of Esther's youngest son, Henrik, both Esther and Mikael begged Ayana to transform them into what are now known as vampires. Ayana claimed that the spirits forbid her to do so, and Esther was forced to use the amulet that Ayana had given to her to create the vampires herself. After the ferocious murder of Esther, Ayana preserved Esther's body with a spell so that she could one day return and vanquish her family. Powers & Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires: Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs: '''Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans: 'Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. ''It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Name '''Ayana means "blessed" in Native American (specifically Cherokee, according to one source), which would both be appropriate. Whether that was intentional by the show's producers, or entirely coincidental, hasn't been explained yet. Appearances Season 4 *''Ordinary People'' (flashback) Gallery Ayana5821.png Ayana4789.png Ayana896.png Ayana789.png Ayana225.png Ayan7825.png Ayana7935.png Ayana7856.png Ayana7536.png Ayana4695.png Ayana4585.png Trivia *Ayana is played by the same actress who played Mrs. Halpern, a trigonometry teacher from Season One. *Ayana was Esther's mentor and she is one of the most powerful witches in the series. *Ayana's relationship with the Bennett Family is controversial. Sheila Bennett, and Jonas Martin mentioned that the Bennett Family comes from Salem, however, Esther mentions that Ayana was a member of the family, and both witches were born in the Old World. **One possible explanation is that Ayana did not mention to her descendants about her origin. *Ayana already knew about the spell of vampirism, because she warns Esther about the consequences for her family and the entire planet (plague). See Also fr:Ayana Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural Category:Bennett Family